Always
by Shingada
Summary: After Kagome gets excited about alone time with Inuyasha, taking him on a picnic, they get an unexpected and unwanted visit from Koga.
1. Picnic

**AN:** Ok this is my first Inuyasha fanfic on and I do not own any of the characters (in my dreams I do but...) I'd like reviews please so I'd appreciate it very much so. This is just a InuKag thing and there is swearing and later on in the fic (not this chap) lemonish things. So in any words! I hope you enjoy, and see you all!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Picnic**_

"Inuyasha! Come on already!" yelled a girl holding a picnic basket in the crook of her arm. She used her free hand to pull a strand of medium length black hair behind her ear. Knitting her eyebrows over her chocolate brown eyes in impatience she sighed. "Look! If you don't come down here right now, I'll say it!" she shrieked, looking up into the trees of the forest she was standing near. Her and her half-demon friend had found this forest while setting out for a village. Her other friends, Miroku, a leacherous monk with a cursed hand, Sango, a fierce demon-slayer, Shippo, a young fox kit, and Kiara, a fire-cat demon, had went the other way and were to meet back with them if anything was found. So far, however, they haven't heard a thing from their other party. She was getting restless and started thinking about time alone with Inuyasha...she loved those moments, when she could just sit back and stare into those golden, honey colored eyes...or dream of running her hands through that amazing silver hair. Oh, what she wouldn't give. That's why she planned this little surprise for him. For time with him to herself. He could never restist her present day food!

Nearby on a high tree branch in the forest, a half-demon named, Inuyasha, was sitting ignoring the call of the girl...the girl...she meant pretty much everything to him. Of course he'd never show it! When Inuyasha heard her calling he shrugged it off at first...until she said she would say... _it_! That infernel word that kept him, in her control, in any words. One word call leave him sprawled on the ground, head eating dirt. His eyes widened and he called out, "Wait! Kagome, don't! I'm comin' " With that he leaped off the branch he had made himself comfortable on, and got to the edge of the forest just in time. Inuyasha ran up to her and clampped his hand over her mouth. "Don't, say it!" he said, "Ok? Im here, now what did you pester me for?" He let go of her mouth and crossed his arms over his chest, going back to the same grouchy mood he's always in. Inuyasha looked Kagome up and down, slowly taking in her figure. Those gorgeous curves, the way her lips always make a faint little pout as if expecting anything, how her hair is constently flowing this way or that, never letting things get it down. Gods, if only she knew how only looking at her made him feel. If she did, she'd be more careful of wearing those little skirts of hers. Lords only know how many times he's just wanted to take her right then and there! He's controled his erges as to not harm Kagome until she was ready. _Now what on earth could be so damn important!_

Kagome ajusted the basket as Inuyasha was leaping down from the trees and was taken back by his hand on her mouth. Once he let go, and asked what the pestering was for she said cheerfully, "The pestering was about this!" Kagome held up the basket and waved it under his nose. "I've gots lots of goodies from my time, and your fav noodles..." she brought the basket back to rest it against her hip and said, "I planned out a picnic for us...you know just to relax and eat while waiting for the rest of the guys?" She watched as his eyebrows rose, and decided to go with a puppy-dogish face and looked at him. Inuyasha said, "You say you have foods from your time then?" She nodded. He sighed and unfolded his arms instead putting them behind his head. "Well, let's go! I'm starving woman!" Kagome in her head shouted, Yes, over and over again, but in the present she frowned and said, "You don't have to sound so excited!" The dog-demon rolled his eyes and started walking off torwards a clearing. Kagome followed, carrying the heavey basket in front of her. "And you know! I hate it when you call me, 'woman', use my name!" He looked at her and his gazed softened. "Sorry, Kagome." Her eyes widened, she didn't believe he would accept so easily. "Uh...thanks..." she said akwardly.

After he apolgized to Kagome Inuyasha noticed her struggling with her basket. "Um...do you need help with that? It looks like your having problems." She looked up to him after attemping to make the basket more comfortable and said with relief, "Yeah, it would help a lot probably if you could hold this?" She handed it to him and straighted out her clothes while walking still. Inuyasha grabbed the basket and realized why she was having so much trouble with it. "Damn! What the hell do you have in this thing!" He grabbed it again and switched hands. She smiled and said, "Oh...a little this and that from my kitchen." She flicked her hair back and smiled, Maybe she did go a little overboard on the food...Oh well! Too late now.

After a while more Inuyasha asked, "Where are you taking us? Any farther and my arm is ganna fall off!" She looked at him and said simply, "Oh, I was waiting for you to say something." And with that she grabbed the blanket out of the basket and sat down. She motioned for him to sit down and he did. As he sat she thought to herself, _How are we ever going to be together if your so...so...you Inuyasha?_

_

* * *

**AN:** Ok that was it, sorry if the paragraphs are a little long but maybe they're not, a least I put em in! Ok next chap will be up in a little while whenever I get on again! _


	2. I Think I Love Her

AN: Ok, I just read over chap1 and do you ever notice how it can be perfect one day and then you read it over and it's like, Why the hell would I put that? Well that how I felt….. Heh heh. Well I hope this will be better .;;; BTW I'm going to try a POV (point of view) thing so tell me which you like better ok?

* * *

Chapter 2 

I Think I Love Her

* * *

Inuyasha POV

After I sat down on the blanket Kagome had pulled out, I noticed a gaze in her eye. Kind of like a dreamy stare.

I had no idea what she was so damn happy about.

I decided to look at my surroundings just in case something…unwanted…happened. There wasn't really much to see. The two of them were in a long grassy clearing, with only a few trees and a cave that you could barely see in the distance.

They had set up the picnic underneath the shade of a giant oak tree. Which was good, for the heat here was unbearable.

I looked at Kagome as she was setting out the food. Gods, every time she bent down to place a food somewhere…lets just say I didn't have much control over my hormones because I started to get that feeling.

Kagome POV

I was cautious as I set the food out, for I saw Inuyasha shift uncomfortably after I bent over to put it out. I seriously did go overboard on the food. I had brought, chips, noodles, hotdogs, salads, omelettes, eggs, and, Inuyasha's favorite, ramen noodles.

It was amusing how his eyes lit up as soon as I pulled out the noodles. And, you know what?

It never gets old.

Inuyasha POV

Ramen noodles! That was my first thought when Kagome pulled them out. The foods from her time amaze me. I mean, how can meat be made to look like it was rolled up in a long, skinny stringish type thing?...Kagome calls it a 'hot dog'…

When she stopped placing the food out she sighed and said, "So Inuyasha what do you think?"

Kagome caught me off guard and so I said, "Huh? Oh…Uh…Fine. Fine." She gave him a funny look and raised her eyebrow.

"'Fine'?" Kagome said. She scratched her head, obviously controlling the need to shout, Sit! Because of my underapprieciation.

I gulped, afraid the urge to sit me was too strong in Kagome. But to my surprise she smirked, stood up, and said in a half controlled tone, "We need firewood if we're going to eat some of this." I stood up also and nodded. "True, but where are we going to get it? The woods?" I jerked my head toward the woods I was just at. She nodded. "Probably," then she looked around, "I mean, where else is there a woods here?"

I nodded and said, "Well come on then, I'm starving." I started walking off and noticed Kagome was standing there just looking at me. I stopped and turned to face her. "What's wrong?" She looked at me and put a hand on her hip. "You don't expect me to walk all that way again…do you?"

I sighed. She wanted a ride to the forest.

Kagome POV

I was hanging onto Inuyasha's back while he ran and leapt toward the forest. He played into my trap when I said I wouldn't walk all that way back to the woods.

I smirked to myself. I always loved riding on Inuyasha, whether it be running away from something, him protecting me, or just because he was irritated at me for slowing him down…..

We reached the woods in a little while and Inuyasha gently set me down on the forest floor. "Thank you," I said to him. He nodded with a grunt and slowly looked around.

The forest was beautiful. The bright green tree leaves blocked out most of the sun making the inside of the forest cool and shady. The trees were all color filled, bright greens, earthy brown trunks, and the floor of the woods were covered with pine needles, branches that strayed away from their trees, and leaves that fell from the treetops.

We both took it all in and then looked at each other. For a second I thought I saw a glint in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but decided against it and closed it.

"So….where do you think the right kind of firewood would be?" I asked. Inuyasha blinked and then said, "Well let's look around and find out,"

Inuyasha POV

I started walking through the woods with Kagome. Even I had to admit… this forest was damn well beautiful! It…..reminded me of……Kagome...

I shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts. It was true though. Kagome was the most beautiful woman I had ever met. She had a perfect personality….. I thought to myself all the things I loved about Kagome. I actually admitted to myself...

I loved Kagome.

I truly loved her. I loved every single thing about her. I…..I even loved her more than I had loved Kikyo.

I closed my eyes as I thought of the feelings I had for Kagome. I decided not to think too much about it now. I wanted to be prepared in case something attacked unexpectedly.

There were many tree roots sticking out of the ground as Kagome and I walked through it. I of course had no problem stepping around them…..But Kagome had some problems with them. When ever there was one in front of her she would clumsily jump over it and ungracefully land.

"Uh…so," she panted as she leapt over another root, "I wanted to as- ahh!" Kagome cried out as she stumbled over a hidden over grown root. My eyes opened and I shot out and caught her in my arms before she fell.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as she looked up slowly from my chest. Kagome nodded and a small pink blush spread across her face. Gods, she looked so adorable like that.

I helped her stand up on her own feet and she smoothed out her clothes. Then she looked at me and my heart stopped. "……….Thank you…..Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Before I knew it I had closed the small distance between us by placing my lips on hers.

* * *

AN: Ok so there was chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to update. It's kind of a cliffhanger type of thing at the end. Please review, and I hope to update the next chap faster! .;;;; Lots of things have been going on so it may take a while! Thanks and see y'all! 

_**Shingada**_


	3. Aftershock

AN : Ok! I finally have broken through the writer's block! Ahaha…..ha….ok well! ON TO THE FANFICTION!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Aftershock

* * *

**Kagome POV**

_Oh my god! Inuyasha is kissing me! _

That's what I thought as soon as Inuyasha's mouth had closed against mine.

It was the best thing that ever happened to me. All I did was accidentally trip over an over grown tree branch, Inuyasha caught me, and then….he put his lips on mine….

I couldn't believe it at first. Inuyasha was actually kissing me…

At the moment we had our lips pressed against each other and god! I wanted it to last all day….

But finally as he slowly pulled his face away from mine I fluttered open my eyes and exhaled slowly. "Inuyasha……I-" I was interrupted by a clawed finger coming up to my lips.

"Shhh…" Inuyasha said to me, smiling slightly. "I already know….at least…I think I do." I smiled back at him. Inuyasha can be so sweet at times. "If….your thinking that…" I slowly slid my fingers around his waist as I spoke and was welcomed with his hands around mine, "I love you, then you would be correct."

He smirked, "I was hoping."

I rested my head on his chest running my hands across his back.

"Kagome…" I looked up slightly, "Yes?"

"I love you."

My heart probably swelled to about three times its size. I smiled as I choked back tears.

"I love you too, Inuyasha…"

I sighed finally getting the words out and closed my eyes resting my head on his chest.

**Inuyasha POV**

I closed my eyes and rested my head on top of Kagome's. I still had my arms wrapped around her waist, she on the other hand had moved her hands from roaming around my back to resting on my chest.

I lead us over to an old tree and we sat against it still in the samepositions we were in.

I don't know how long we were like that but the next thing I know is waking up with Kagome's raven hair in my face.

"Kagome…?" I gently rubbed her back with one of my hands. "Kagome? How long have we been out here?"

She groaned in surprise and opened her eyes slowly. "Huh?" She then looked around. "Oh!...What- what time is it!" Kagome lifted up her wrist from my chest. She then looked at some sort of bracelet with a thing with numbers on it. I think she calls it a 'watch'.

"Oh no! It's 10:30!" she brought up her hand and ran it through her hair worriedly, "I told my mom I'd come visit at 9:00!" She got up quickly and started to walk off but was stopped by my arm swinging around her waist and bringing her to me.

I smirked down at her with my hand holding onto her waist. "Your mom can wait a little while more, cause you're staying right here." She looked up at me with a mock expression of annoyance.

"Inuyasha! Don't make me say it…." I gave her a grin. "Come on, both of us know that you wouldn't sit me right now even if you could…."

**Kagome POV**

Damn….he was right…. He knew I couldn't sit him after what happened! I hate it when he's so smug….

"That's not fair! It's obvious that I wouldn't do that!" I gave him a playful shove and looked at him crossing my arms over my chest.

"We still have to find that firewood, remember?" It was true, that food wasn't ganna cook itself. And they needed wood if they ever wanted to eat. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ok! Fine! You win, we'll go get the damned firewood."

**Inuyasha POV**

We started walking through the forest heading toward the center picking up blocks of wood along the way. As we got closer to the middle of the forest I kept thinking to myself how much I loved Kagome. I really loved her so much… so much as to make her my mate…

Should I ask her? Or shouldn't I? God this is so fucking confusing….

Kagome….Mate….Love….Yes….. I should ask her….I should!

"Kagome!" I said to her turning to grab her arm dropping the firewood and causing Kagome to also drop hers.

"Huh?" she asked confused, "What is it Inuyasha?" She looked at me with a concerned look. "Kagome…I…" I stopped trying to find the right way.

I took a deep breath, _Damn… _"Kagome, would you be my mate?"

* * *

AN: Ok! Yaaa...I finished it! I just love those cliffhangers dont I? Anyhow those wondering about Kouga, hes coming in next chapy. Review please thanks! 

**_Shingada_**


	4. Appearance

AN: Hiya! I'm so happy! I finally have the Internet on my room computer! I only had it on my laptop and my Grams computer! I also finally got a new computer too! My old computer was a PIECE OF CRAAAAAAAAP…. Ok enough of me happiness, on with fanfictioness. I think that this is ganna be all Kagome….

* * *

Chapter 4 

Appearance

* * *

**Kagome POV**

I gasped. Inuyasha asking me to be his mate? You're kidding me… Of course I would be honored. Wow…..

I finally found my vocal cords to talk, "….Inuyasha… I wou-" my voice was suddenly interrupted by a familiar one shouting, "No she will not!"

I looked up and around. That voice was so familiar…_I can't put my finger on it_...Suddenly I didn't have to.

A dark figure came out of the woods near us with a smug expression on his face. I gasped, "Kouga?" Inuyasha growled, "Kouga!"

Kouga smirked, "So pup, we meet again."

Inuyasha snarled, "What's the matter Kouga? Can't make that puny brain of yours think up any more names?" The smirk faded from Kouga's face. "No matter, I'm not here to socialize with incompetence such as you." He turned toward me. "Kagome, my mate. Come with me and leave this mutt behind."

I shook my head slowly backing up while Inuyasha grasped and un-grasped Tetsusaiga.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't step any farther away dear!" Kouga called to me. I gave him a questioning look. He nodded his head behind me and crossed his arms over his chest.

As I turned around to look I heard Inuyasha shout, "Kagome! No, don't!" Then everything went black.

* * *

I fluttered open my eyelids. "Wha-?" As I slowly pushed myself up from the floor I groaned with pain. I looked around at my surroundings and quickly regretted it. My hand flew to the back of my head. "Ow…." _What the hell happened!_ I thought as I tried to remember the past events. 

Inuyasha and I went through the woods….. we kissed……. we napped……. then…..Kouga! My eyes widened as I realized what happened. Someone came up behind me as soon as I turned around and obviously whacked me upside the head…hard…

I tried to get up but thought better of it and put my head back down. My face suddenly felt a soft cloth on it, fur most likely.

Wolf fur…..shit….

I rolled over so my back was to the floor and sighed. At least he wasn't here….yet…

"I….should…enjoy it….while it…..la…sts…" I started to feel drowsy all of a sudden. Unwillingly I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Kouga looked out from the mouth of the cave he currently was dwelling in. Out of it were green fields of grass as far as the eye could see. With a forest on the side, and a large oak tree in the distance.

His precious mate, Kagome, was currently deep inside the den at the moment. _Her drugs have probably taken affect by now. I should go check up on her, no doubt that puppy, Inuyasha, is on my scent by now. _He thought to himself as he turned around and walked fully into the cave.

Kouga waked through a doorway in the first room of the cave. Through a vine door in the next, and finally into the room Kagome was being kept in.

As he walked in he dismissed a women tending to her and walked over to her slumbering body. He knelt beside her.

As he looked down he reached out his hand and stroked her raven hair black out of her face. She stirred at once.

"What…?" I said as I slowly opened my eyes. I had a blurry vision of someone kneeling beside me. "Huh? What's…?" My head felt groggy, and I felt as if I would be sick if I moved so I was forced to stay put.

As I blinked my eyesight came back to me, and I saw to my horror who was beside me. "K-Kouga?..." He smiled and put a finger to his lips. "Shhh Kagome. You need your strength." I looked at him questionably. "For….what exactly?"

"For the ritual of you finally becoming my mate."

My eyes widened. Oh no… "Kouga…I won't mate with you." I continued, "I don't love you. I love Inuyasha….and nothing can change that." No matter how zapped of energy I was, nothing could take away the power I had to say that.

Kouga growled, "I still do not see what anyone could see in a puppy such as Inuyasha…but no matter." He came up to my ear and whispered menacingly, "I'll make you my mate by force if I have to!"

I took a sharp intake of breath. _Is he going to rape me!_

I suddenly realized exactly why I was drugged. I couldn't move an inch. It was all part of his plot. So I wouldn't be able to fight back...

_Dammit all...

* * *

AN: SUSPENCE!HAHAHAHA! I'm not doing this to torture you, I love you guys, I just love the suspence! And the cliffhangers of course. OK review plz and cya! _

**_Shingada_**


	5. Spite

AN: Yes yes, I'm FINALLY updating! Sorry for everyone who I kept waiting...Just bad writers block with this story...Ok then here it is.

* * *

Chapter 5

Spite

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

_Damn him!_

As I ran through the thick forest in which Kagome and I had traveled in, hot surges of anger flashed through my mind. _Kouga...Damn him... How dare he kidnap Kagome! That bastard!_

The trees were a green blur as I swiftly made my way to the entrance of the forest. His scent was still lingering in the area surrounding the clearing so I knew he couldn't have gotten far.

As I skidded to a halt outside the edge of the trees I took in the large grass field, the oak tree where Kagome and I had set up our picnic, and then starred straight at the direction of the cave I had spotted earlier.

That had to be it..._His smell is strongest that way_. I turned and ran as fast as I could toward the mouth of the cave._ If Kagome was hurt...Kouga was going to pay..._

I soon reached the entrance to the cave and stopped outside it. I could smell Kouga...stale scents of his other clan mates...and fear. That had to have been Kagome! I narrowed my eyes as I slowly walked into the cave. The cold stone floor was a relief on my tired feet, and the cave was dimly lit with small torches around the areas.

To the left of me was a doorway that lead into another room much like the first, and once I stepped through there I saw another doorway except with vines covering the entrance.

I pushed through the small vines and looked around the smaller room I was now in. As I examined the room I heard distant talking. I slowly approached one of the doorways and pressed myself against a wall next to it...As I listened I soon recognized the voice...Kouga!

After Kouga spoke I heard Kagome's small, scared voice speak. She was frightened beyond belief...I had to do something!

I stepped fully into the room to find Kagome on the floor, and Kouga leaning over her. I narrowed my eyes and growled at Kouga as he stood up. He smirked, "So pup, finally get here huh?"

"Your damn right! Now if I were you I'd get my ass out of here before I..." As I spoke I pulled out Tetsusaiga and pointed it threateningly at Kouga.

**Kagome POV**

_Inuyasha is here! Thank the gods!_

I looked between him and Kouga. _Oh no, I really hope they don't fight... It would be just plain stupid since this is Kouga's territory... He would have the advantage..._

"Inuyasha! Don't be stupid, think, please..." I cried out. My strength had been slowly returning to me, I could now find the power to carefully stand up and balance myself by grasping on the cold stone wall behind me.

I gave Inuyasha a pleading look, and he slowly started to put Tetsusaiga down. I sighed with relief and slowly made my way to stand beside Inuyasha. He reached out with his free hand and allowed me to balance myself on his arm.

Kouga narrowed his eyes, "What is this? Pathetic puppy love? No matter...Kagome step aside." He formed a fist with his right hand and stepped forward, but I stepped in front of him. "No Kouga. No. Go away, don't do this." I spread out my arms so he could not get to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha could not get to him.

"Why wouldn't I Kagome? You are my mate, I love you." Kouga had stopped and was giving me an angered look. "I am not your mate Kouga. I don't love you, I do not know why it is you seem to love me, but it doesn't work." I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, "Go find someone that loves you, because...I don't love you, or like you, nor would I ever want to be your mate..." _...Wow...that...wasn't completely me..._

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha smirk and sheath Tetsusaiga. I had obviously pleased him...

Kouga shook his head slightly and starred at me with wide eyes, I think I might have shocked him senseless... _Maybe that was a little bit over the top but...Oh well too late now..._ I decided that Kouga wasn't much trouble right now, so I turned and smiled at Inuyasha.

"I think we can go now...He's a little dumb founded..." Inuyasha smirked and nodded. Then he turned so his back was facing me and I jumped on as placed my arms on his shoulders as he wrapped his fingers securely around my ankles.

Then he ran through the rooms of the cave, and out of the entrance without a glance back. It seemed I really had struck Kouga hard because he didn't come after us...and neither did any of his lackeys...

I smiled and rested my head on Inuyasha's shoulder as the oak tree came into view...Today was an interesting day at that...and I'm guessing many more of them are to come...But one thing is for certain...I'll always have Inuyasha as my savior...Always and forever...

* * *

AN: Ok I FINALLY put it up! HAPPY! I'm not positive but I think this might be the last chapter of this story...DON'T KILL ME! BECAUSE...yes there is a because. I'm 95 most probably going to have a...SEQUEL! Yup...ok so hope you liked Always, I had fun with it. Later...and here's to you loyal people out there. And to the new sequel...Love ya! 


End file.
